120 Ways To Fall in Love With You
by Moiyu
Summary: Based on the 120 theme challenge, I'm writing 120 one-shots about RinxLen! Summary #2: Rin falls in love with Len. Len doesn't know. How will she tell him? Full summary inside. Rated for later one-shots.
1. In Between Worlds

**This idea came to me when I went through an old friend's account profile and I saw the 120-theme challenge. So I decided I'm going to do it through one-shots on one Fanfiction. It's a collab of RinxLen one-shots that I write when I want to. I'm going down the list, so it'll be easier to keep track of. If you want to see the list, it's on Stawberry-luv-x3 's profile. Just go to it and you'll see the list and you can copy it as you please and what not.**

**I don't own Vocaloid, although I wished that I did, so I don't take credit for Rin and Len and Miku and Kaito and every other Vocaloid that I mention. I don't know who all of the Vocaloids are (I am very forgetful) so don't blame me if I leave one out when I'm talking about all of them. There are a lot, okay? And I really don't proof-read or anything. I might just re-write it on a later date and re-upload it. Who knows?**

* * *

_Summary: Princess Rin lives in a beautiful castle while a peasant, Len, lives in the ghettos of the street. These two worlds are competely different, but what happens when the two suddenly meet right in the middle of these two worlds?_

_Rin's P.O.V._

I remember that day. It was my favorite day; Thursday. I realized, everything good happens on a Thursday. I was going to go shopping with Luka, my maid. We decided that it would be a good experience for me to see what town-life was all about. After all, I was going to become Queen in a few months. I wanted to rule fairly but sternly. That's how a good kingdom should be ruled. My parents were tyrannts, but I wanted to change the Kagamine name. I didn't want to be thought about like I was a horrible person. Sure, I was childish and loud, but if I ruled how I wanted to, people would remember me for saving our kingdom. Not destroying it like my parents.

Anyway, so it was high noon. The sun was high in the sky and it was very, very hot. It is not comfortable walking around in dirty streets while wearing a big, poofy, yellow and black dress. My parents said that if I wanted to go into the streets, I at least had to look presentable. I wanted to wear an orange sundress, but apparently yellow, black, and poofy were more suitable. I wasn't even able to wear a sun-hat! With the sun beating down on me, I thought I would faint from the excess heat.

Luckily though, Market Street wasn't too far away and it wasn't as crowded as it usually was. We didn't have to get much, just enough for dinner tonight. I was going to prepare dinner too. Luka told me that she thought I should know how to cook even if I wouldn't cook much. It was a good life-lesson; something every woman should know how to do.

Luka and I stopped when she saw a woman who sold bread, flour, and milk. While she talked, I basically spaced out and looked around. I couldn't help it, I loved the streets of the kingdom. Everything moved and it had it's own flow. I loved to see people trade money for food and the way some people smiled when they got exactly what they wanted for the perfect price. A soft smile came to my lips. And then...I saw _him. _From a distance, I really couldn't describe him well, but he got closer and I almost gasped out loud. For a moment, I thought I had a twin that no one had told me about.

The boy had blond hair, the same colour as mine. His was in a short pony-tail though and his bangs were wild and stuck up. He wore a gray vest over a brown long-sleeved shirt, but the sleeves were rolled up. His pants had a few holes in them, but they were also gray. The boy wore no shoes. It was obvious that he wasn't very well-kept. His face was dirty and there were plenty of other holes in his clothes. His forehead was also cut; not deeply, but there was definitely blood. But what got to me, was his eyes. They were a sapphire blue, like the ocean. They were soft, yet cold at the same time. He looked awfully familiar because he looked exactly like me.

Then, Luka cleared her throat and I was thrusted back into reality. I turned to Luka and she held a bag of flour and a loaf of bread. "We don't need milk, I just realized. We still have plenty at home. Anyway, what are you doing? You're just spacing off into the distance. Don't do that. We need to keep up with the hustle of the crowd before everything gets taken." Then, she lead the way further down the street. I took one last look at the mysterious boy and then followed her. _Who was he?_

* * *

_One hour before..._

_Len's P.O.V._

I hated crowds. I hated where I lived. I hated the streets of that damned kingdom. People were hateful, rude, and just down-right obnoxious. Everyone was better than everyone else. In everyone's minds, there was something about them that made them good and gave them the right to be mean to everyone else. I knew my place. I knew I was scum. I didn't belong here and I didn't deserve to be alive. I should have died, not my parents.

When I was small, a man broke into our house and threatened to kill me. There was a trade-off and my mother was killed instead. My father wept for three years until finally taking his own life. He apologized because he wouldn't be there for me, but he killed himself anyway. I couldn't pay for the house, I was only nine-years-old, so I moved to the streets. I slept where I wouldn't be disturbed and I stole whenever I could. I still do the same, five years later.

Today, was probably the worst day of my life. I was simply walking down the road, towards the Market, when all of the sudden, I was shoved down from behind. I twisted around and saw three men, all of them were about ten years older than me, thus making them about five times bigger than I was. One of them sneered and shoved their foot down onto my chest. I gasped as the air left my lungs. "Jus' look at him! He's pathetic. Can't even stand up an' fight for hisself," He said as he lowered his face closer to mine.

The pressure on my chest lead to excruciating pain. I couldn't take it. I pulled back my fist and punched the man square in the nose. He got off and I immediately stood up and turned around. I went to run, but someone grabbed my hair. "And where d'ya think yer goin' Mr. Pony-tail?" He asked and pulled me back. This, of course, made me fall again. The three took turns kicking me. Then, one pulled out a knife and made a small gash in my forehead. They laughed, stole my shoes, and then left.

I winced in pain before sitting up. I cautiously touched my forehead and flinched. Dammit...now I was going to look ridiculous. Sighing heavily, I had stood up, and walked away. Which lead to where I am now, which is against a wall with my head down. My bangs shielded my eyes as I searched for someone with nice shoes. Nice shoes meant they were rich, if they were rich, that meant that they had money I could take. I never took much, just enough to buy something that would at least fill me up for a few hours.

Then, I saw heels and I frowned. Heels? Nobody ever wore heeled shoes in the market; they'd have to be crazy or proud. I looked up and I didn't believe my eyes. No wonder they were wearing heels; it was the _Princess. _Princess Kagamine Rin. I'd never met her before, but I had heard plenty of good things about her. She was kind, but childish. She spoke her mind, but not always the most polite way. I folded my arms across my chest and watched her.

She was trailing behind a woman with long, pink hair. The woman was obviously a maid or something. They walked up to Mura, the flour, bread, and milk lady, and then Princess Rin sort of, lost interest. Her eyes wandered around the street and I saw her smile. She was obviously very happy about the change of the pace. Then, she looked at me, and our eyes locked. I stared at her and she stared back. Her smile was gone and there was a slight frown replaced. She was looking at me like someone would look at a lost relative.

I unfolded my arms and cautiously took a step forward. The Princess didn't move. We continued to stare at each other, until the woman with the pink hair cleared her throat. Princess Rin looked at the woman and I made my move. I got closer, but not close enough to be memorized, or so I hoped. I stared at the Princess as she took one last look at me before walking away. It was then that I wondered, '_What had I just done?' _I hesitated for a moment, thinking that over. And then, I did something that my mind wasn't completely okay with.

I followed the Princess.

The Princess and her maid made many stops at a lot of places. I knew most of the people and nodded to them when I walked by. Then, they stopped somewhere and I turned around and grabbed an apple. Meiko gave me a look. "It's for the Princess," I said simply. Meiko sighed and shook her head.

"Look, if you don't pay me back in two days, I will kill you. By the way, you should get your forehead checked out," Meiko deadpanned. I grinned at her and walked away. I didn't care about my forehead, really. It would heal, all of my wounds did and I was still living, wasn't I? Anyway, with the apple behind my back, I finally approached the Princess.

"Excuse me," I said politely. Princess Rin turned and stared at me for a moment. I held up the apple. "I was just wondering if you wanted this. I saw you looking at it but you didn't get it..." I trailed off and the Princess hesitated.

She opened her mouth, and the pink-haired-woman spoke for her. "Who the Hell are you? You don't need to be talking to Her Majesty. She's here as a "field-trip" so leave us alone," She deadpanned. The woman's eyes grew dark and she glared at me. And I thought the three thugs from earlier were scary. I forced myself not to flinch.

"I-It's okay, Luka-san. He was just wondering if I wanted this apple." The Princess's voice was soft and gently. She carefully reached out and took the apple from my hand. Our finger-tips brushed. Her hands were soft. We looked each other in the eyes and I noticed how blue her eyes were. They stood out against her pale complexion.

Luka cleared her throat for the second time that day. "What if it's poisioned, Ojo-sama? I don't want you eating something that might make you sick. Besides, that boy's hands are disgusting." She brutally took the apple from Princess Rin's hands and threw it down the street. I flushed with embarassment and attempted to rub the dirt off my hands on my pants. "See? He doesn't even use a napkin. Come along, Ojo-sama." With that, Luka turned and walked away.

The Princess looked at me apologetically. She cast a glance over her shoulder and sighed. "I am so sorry about Luka-san's behavior. She's protective and she just cares too much," She said. Princess Rin claspsed her hands together. "if there's anything I can do to make it up to you..." She trailed off because I knew exactly how to reply to that.

"It's alright, Princess. I'm just a peasant making a meager suggestion." I bowed at the waist. "I know I'm not important; I'm sorry if I was a nuisance that took up your time." I could tell that I had shocked her, but she shocked me more with her reaction. Suddenly, I was being stood up straight and arms were being wrapped around me.

The Princess was hugging me.

"Don't ever say that about yourself. You are too important; every person in this kingdom counts for something. And you're not a nuisance. You cared about whether or not I wanted something and you were brave enough to come and talk to me about it. You didn't take up my time, you were simply curious. I don't accept your apology because it shouldn't have been issued in the first place," She explained. I blinked. I still couldn't get over the fact that the Princess was hugging me.

Then, she let go. "What is your name?" She asked.

I faltered for a moment. "I beg your pardon?" I asked, like I hadn't heard her right. It was so sudden, why did she want to know why name? Why was she being so kind to me; I didn't care what she said. A peasant will always be just a peasant. There isn't anything special about us.

"Your name. I need to know your name," Princess Rin said. She held her head high and her back was straight again.

I shook my head a little. "My name is Len," I replied simply.

Princess Rin hesitated for a moment. Then, she held out her hand. "We didn't meet each other properly. So, it's nice to meet you Len. I am Rin Kagamine."

I couldn't help but laugh a little, but I took her hand and I shook it. "The pleasure is all mine," I said. Then, I bent over and gently kissed the back of her hand. Then, I let go and took a step back. I bowed. "Until we meet again, Princess." Then, I was gone.

* * *

_Rin's P.O.V._

Len.

He was all I could think about for the rest of the day.

My mind was in a haze as I followed Luka around. I didn't pay attention and I stumbled a lot. Never, had I met anyone like Len. He was brave, yet self-conscious; smart, yet closed off; witty, yet quiet. That boy was definitely something else.

Luka was also not very please with my actions. I should have shooed him away and followed Luka. He could've been a killer, he could've been a pick-pocket, he could've-...and then I stopped paying attention.

When we got home, my mind was still pre-occupied with thoughts of Len. I wanted to see him again, I really did. He was so unlike everyone else that I knew. He was mysterious and confident and we looked so alike that I just wanted to know more about him. I wanted to know about his parents, where he lived, what he liked to do, I just wanted to know.

I was so busy with my thoughts that I forgot about dinner. I skipped dinner too. I wasn't hungry; I guess thoughts of Len filled my stomach. I sat on the balcony and I just stared at the sunset. The entire time, I thought of Len. How could one person overrun my mind like this? It was a disease! It also wasn't good to obsess. I had to keep track of other things too. Everything was important.

Then, there was a knock on my bedroom door. I turned and my other maid, Neru, walked in. She sighed at me. "You didn't make dinner and you skipped it. What is wrong with you, Ojo-sama? Are you sick?" She walked onto the balcony and lightly placed the back of her hand against my forehead.

I chuckled. "No, Neru-san. I'm not sick. I've just been...pre-occupied. I've been thinking all day," I replied.

"Ah..." Neru smirked. "it's about that boy, the one you met in the market today, isn't it?" She asked.

I felt my face heat up. "Luka-san told you about him, didn't she?" I asked. Neru nodded.

"What's his name?" She asked curiously.

I looked back at the sunset. "His name is Len. I didn't get his last name; he didn't give it to me. Oh, Neru, he's so different! I've never, ever met anybody like him! He's mysterious and nice and self-conscious and caring..." I trailed off and then looked back at Neru. She was smirking some more and her arms were folded across her chest.

"If I may be so bold, it sounds like Little-Miss-Princess has a crush."

I faltered. To be honest, I was not expecting that from Neru. "A-a crush?" I asked. On a peasant...? Oh, what did I care? It didn't bother me any that he was a peasant!

Neru nodded. "You have a crush on Len. When are you going to see him again?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know. He just said: "Until we meet again." Which could mean that we won't meet again for a long time," I pointed out.

Neru sighed heavily. "Ojo-sama, I know exactly what I'm going to do with you. Tomorrow, we'll wake up bright and early, and I'll put you in a disguise so you can go out into the market alone and meet Len again," She said. "you have to find him and make him talk to you. You are so in love, it's kinda cute."

I blushed heavily. "N-Neru-san!" I exclaimed. Neru laughed and took my hand.

"C'mon Ojo-sama. You have to sleep so you can wake up early."

* * *

The next day, I was ready. Neru sneaked me out of the castle. I had a cloak over my head to protect me from the sun, and I was wearing the orange sundress that I had wanted to wear the day before. Neru lead me all the way to the Market street when she stopped. "I will be back, right here, at three o'clock. Don't you dare be late!" She said and I nodded. Then, she was off.

I hesitated before browsing around a little. I looked at some clothes, some food, and there were a lot of pretty jewelry, but I kept my eyes peeled for Len. I needed to see him before I left. I wasn't going to leave without talking to Len again.

I walked for two hours before I finally saw him. I took the cloak off my head and put it around my shoulders, so they wouldn't sun-burn. His back was to me and he was talking to the lady that sold the apples. I hesitantly walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me...?" I asked.

Len turned around and soft smile came to his lips. "Princess Rin. My, I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon," He said and gently took my hand. He bent over it and kissed the back of it. I couldn't help but blush a little. He was so polite! "Ah, Princess, this is Meiko. Meiko-san, this is Princess Rin," Len introduced us.

Meiko fixed her hair a little and then curtseyed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ojo-sama," She said politely.

I nodded a little. "The pleasure is all mine, Meiko-sama," I replied simply.

I saw Meiko flush with embarassment and she turned and started fixing some of the fruits she had on display. Len chuckled at her and then I realized that he had yet to let go of my hand. He looked down at me. "Can I show you something, Princess?" He asked carefully.

I nodded eagerly and then he pulled me away. He lead me down Market Street and past the stream. I was never aloud to go past the stream, but I didn't tell him that. We continued through a field and then, we were in the lower part of the Kingdom. It was the part that was looked down on, but it was the part that had the clock tower, which I had always loved staring at from my window. I'd never actually been there before. To my surprise, it was exactly where Len took me. He lead me inside and up to the very top. I couldn't believe it. I was inside the clock tower.

It was dusty, which didn't surprise me, but it was beautiful. And, there was a piano in the middle of the place. "Wow..." I murmured. I went over to the piano and light ran my fingers across the keys. I sat down and played a scale. To surprise me even more, Len sang along with the scale. Then, he sat next to me.

"May I?" He asked and looked down at me. I looked up at him and I nodded once. Len grinned at me and then his fingers danced along the keys. The piece was beautiful and I found myself closing my eyes and drifting away. It was a soothing piece, one that made me sleepy, but I was into it the entire time. Then, it was over and I hesitantly opened my eyes.

I looked up at Len and he looked down at me again. "I didn't know you played an instrument," I said quietly. It was then that I realized that we were alone and we were very, very close.

Len leaned in even closer. "I didn't know you cared," He retaliated.

I frowned a little. "Playing an instrument is a lovely talent; why wouldn't I care?" I asked.

"Well...it's kind of a stupid talent. I never get to play for anyone and it's always in secret..." He replied simply.

"Are you ashamed?" I questioned quietly.

"What?" Len asked like I was speaking another language.

"Are you ashamed?" I repeated myself slowly.

Len looked up and sighed. "No," He decided after a moment. "I'm not ashamed."

I hesitated before cupping his face and making him look at me. "Then why don't you ever have an audience?" I asked.

Len chuckled. "Because, Princess, I don't need an audience," He replied.

"But why? You said you never get to play for anyone so..." I trailed off and I looked him in the eyes. He looked back and we just sat like that for a moment. Then, I blushed and quickly let go of his face. "I-I'm sorry," I stuttered and looked down at my dress. I smoothed out the wrinkles with my hands. Why was I so nervous all of the sudden.

Then, Len put his hand over one of mine and my hands just stopped moving. He intertwined his fingers with mine and I looked back up at him and he did something that caught me off guard.

Len kissed me.

* * *

_Len's P.O.V._

I didn't know what came over me. She was so flustered and nervous, I knew I had to take advantage of that; I probably wouldn't ever see the Princess like this ever again. I'd probably be sent to the guillotine if we were caught, but I couldn't help myself. She was so innocent and pure and vulnerable. When I kissed her, I thought I had made a mistake, but then I pulled her closer, and then didn't really care after that.

My mind wandered as we kissed. She pulled my pony-tail out at one point and just ran her fingers through my hair. When we both pulled away for air, it was awkward and silent. I swallowed thickly, once again thinking that I had made a terrible mistake. But then, she looked at me again and started giggling.

I frowned a little. "What's so funny, Princess?" I asked.

Princess Rin reached out and started twirling my hair. "Your hair is as long as mine," She said. "you need a hair-cut," She deadpanned simply.

I hesitated and then we both just started laughing like it was the funniest thing we've heard in years. I hugged her close while I laughed and she hugged me back. Slowly, we progressed down to small giggles and then we were just grinning at each other like a couple of idiots. Then she reached out and touched my forehead, right next to the cut.

Her smile was taken down by a few notches and she asked, "How did you get this?"

My grin was immediately gone and I looked down at my shoes that Meiko had found for me. "It's nothing you need to worry about, Princess," I replied cryptically.

Princess Rin eyed me wearily and then I saw the sleepiness in her eyes. I smiled a little and stood up. "Where are you going?" She asked and grabbed my sleeve. I just grinned at her and picked her up bridal-style.

"I think it's time that you go home; you're obviously tired and don't try to hide it," I said as I made my way down the clock tower stairs.

Princess Rin pouted. "I don't want to go..." She mumbled quietly and she buried her face in my chest. I laughed a little and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry, Princess. We'll see each other again, I promise," I replied and held her closer.

The Princess of the kingdom looked up at me worryingly. "You won't forget, will you?" She asked.

I was almost surprised. Almost. "Of course I won't foget you, Princess. We'll see each other again," I repeated the last part. "in between worlds, we will see each other again."

Princess Rin closed her eyes as I reached the bottom of the clock tower. "In between worlds...I like that..." She said and then, she fell asleep.

* * *

FIN.

**A/N: What a lovely way to end that one-shot. It's so cute in my mind~! (: Well, this is just 1/120. I can't wait to write more one-shots. They're so fun, especially when they involve Rin and Len! Review or I'll cry ;-; That's my crying face. So review pwease...pwetty pwease? ;-;**


	2. Love

**I don't own Vocaloid, although I wish that I did. Meaning: I don't take credit for any Vocaloid that is mentioned in any of these one-shots. I will continuously remind you, but still, try to remember that I'm really not that smart. I'm creative, but I'm not smart enough to make a computer-program. Mmkay?**

**I squealed when I saw a review...then it went to two...then it went to four. You have no idea how happy that made me; I'm not used to people praising my writing. x3 So thank-you, to my reviewers, _MizukiKagamine, S.L. Gibbs, Hamxham, _and _Rina-Tan_****. You made my day~!**

* * *

_Summary: One day, Rin fell in love with Len. Len, of course, had no idea, but he noticed the change in her behavior. So he asks and Rin becomes defensive. With the help of her friends, can Rin find a way to tell Len her true feelings without getting rejected?_

_Len's P.O.V._

Rin has been acting very, very strange lately. Her face gets all red when we talk, she stutters a lot, and for some reason, she always has this faraway look when we get into a deep conversation.

What happened to the I'm-a-tom-boy-so-don't-mess-with-me-because-I'll-kill-you?

Eh. Whatever. I guess, it's not really my place. Maybe, she decided to go girly for once. But...that'd be awkward. She's too flat-chested and childish to be girly. Please...don't tell her I said that...

Anyway, this has all been getting to me. Yesterday, I was simply eating a banana and playing a video-game with my free-hand. I do this, very often. But then, Rin walked in, stood there, stared at me, and then suddenly covered her nose and ran out of the room. I hadn't understood that one bit! Did she silently sneeze or something?

I consulted Miku.

"Miku," I had started out. "do you know what's been going on with Rin, lately? She's all...blushy and stuttery and weird."

Miku tapped her chin. "Hmmm..." She said slowly. I waited a moment. "Hmmmmmmmm..." She repeated. "well, maybe, she has a crush on someone~! That's what happens to people when they get crushes, right? Their knees get weak, whenever they talk they get a faraway look in their eyes, and they just can't think right! That's what happens in the movies."

I had stared at Miku. _Rin_ had a _crush_ on somebody? That couldn't be possible! Rin didn't fall in love; it just wouldn't work. She was too...I would say immature, but it's not the right word. I think that Rin is physically incapable of falling in love. She wasn't nice enough; she wasn't like most girls.

"You've got to be joking," I had said to Miku. "Rin just...it's not..." I didn't know what to say after that. If I told Miku my thoughts, she'd go and tell Rin, and then Rin would be pissed and punch me.

Miku sighed. "Len-kun, you have to understand that girls are complicated." Then, she had tossed one of her pony-tails over her shoulder and just walked away.

Great Miku. Thanks for all your help.

Everything went down-hill from that point on. I hadn't gotten any further in figuring out what was wrong with Rin; my mind wouldn't let myself believe that she had a crush on someone. During dinner that night, she had refused to look me in the eyes, and she excused herself early. Everyone had looked at me, like it was my fault, too!

So today, I decided that I was going to approach Rin. She was on the couch in the game-room, playing Kingdom Heats II. I sat next to her and waited for her to finish the cut-scene. Then, she looked at me, and hesitated. "What's up?" She finally asked.

"What's been going on with you?" I deadpanned. "you've been all...weird and Miku thinks you have a crush but..."

After I said that, Rin's face got really red. "Err...I need to-..." She went to get up, but I grabbed her arm. There was no way I was going to let her go that easily.

I glared at her and pulled her back down. "Do you, or do you not, have a crush on somebody, Rin?" I demanded.

* * *

_Rin's P.O.V._

From the second Len walked in, I knew that something was wrong. When he sat next to me, I forced my blush to stay off my cheeks. Then, he asked if I had a crush and I knew that I couldn't lie to him.

When he grabbed my arm and demanded to know if I had a crush...I just couldn't tell him. There was no way I could admit to what I was feeling. "It is none of your business, Len!" I said icily. I still didn't look at him. I stood up abruptly and walked away.

The second I was in my room, I collapsed onto my bed. I was such an idiot! Why couldn't I just tell him how I felt; why couldn't I say to my best friend that I was in love with them? Ugh! I yelled into my pillow to relieve my frustration. I was being so stupid! Why did I say that? Of course it was Len's business; we were basically twins and he was the one I had a crush on. Well...I didn't consider it a crush. It was love; pure love. There was no doubting that.

Then, there was a soft knock on my door. I looked up and almost expected to hear Len's voice. "It's Miku~" I frowned. Oh. Miku. "May I come in?"

I sat up and sighed heavily. There was no way that I was going to escape Miku. "Yeah...come in..." I mumbled.

I don't know how Miku heard me, but she did, and she bursted through the door. "Riiiin! Len-kun is very, very upset! What did you do this time?" She accused me and she sat at the foot of my bed. She hadn't even closed the door! Did she live in a barn or something?

I rolled my eyes at Miku. "I didn't do anything," I huffed. "Len just accused me of something that wasn't any of his business and it made me mad so I just yelled at him."

"So, you did do something~ You yelled at him. Poor guy. I wonder how he manages to be around you all the time. You're very explosive." Miku tapped her chin like she was debating this.

I glared at her. See, this is why I don't hang out with Miku. We clash. Yellow and blue don't mix, they clash. "Can you just go away, Miku? I want to be alone," I said coldly.

Miku sighed at me. "Rin, when are you going to tell Len that you like him?"

Excuse me?

"How in the Hell did you figure that out?" I exclaimed. What the fuck? When did Miku become an expert?

"Oh please. _Everybody_ knows that you like Len...except Len because you refuse to tell him. Really Rin, if you're going to like someone, how will you ever know if it's not just one-sided if you don't tell them?" Miku asked.

My jaw dropped. I was not expecting this at all. "That's the reason that I don't tell him," I managed to reply. "if he doesn't like me back, then it'll just...ruin our entire friendship. He'll think I'm weird and that I'm always trying to make him like me back...I'd rather like him in secret than lose him as my best friend."

Miku tsk'd. "Rin...I wasn't expecting that from you. You're always so sure of yourself, why should now be any different?" She asked curiously. Was she serious?

"It's different because it's Len!" I exclaimed.

"D'ya have to be so loud?" Miku asked. "I wouldn't be surprised if Len heard that."

I blushed heavily and threw a pillow at her. "He didn't!" I said sharply.

"How do you know that?" Miku deadpanned.

Dammit Miku.

* * *

That night, I decided that it was high time I told Len. Not alone, of course, but I was going to tell him! For a few hours, I debated on how I would do it...one of the ways was this:

_I tell Miku to tell Len that someone thought that I liked him. So, Miku goes up to him and says: "So, I heard from Neru, that she heard from Kaito, that he heard from Gakupo, who heard from his girlfriend Luka, that Rin kinda liked you."_

Err...no. I'm not going to use that way. So, I tried to think, and of course, everyone thought that they would help out.

"Get him a gallon of ice cream and spell out, 'I love you' on it~!" Kaito suggested.

I frowned at him. "I don't have enough money for a gallon of ice cream," I deadpanned.

"Have a romantic dinner with him and then give him a bunch of sake; then confess!" Meiko put in.

I glared at Meiko. "I'll have you know that Len and I are only fourteen-years-old."

"Text it to him," Neru said with a shrug.

I sighed heavily. "Len and I don't have cell-phones."

"Tell him to Google it," Luka quoted her song.

This, I sighed at too. "My feelings of Len are not going to be on Google."

"Tell yourself in a mirror a bunch of times and then tell him!" Mikuo suggested.

I hesitated. Actually...that one wasn't a bad idea. Len and I looked so much alike that if I told myself in the mirror, I'll get enough confidence to tell him! "Thanks Mikuo~!" I exclaimed and hugged him. Then, I ran off to my room. It was time to practice.

* * *

_Len's P.O.V._

I was so confused. Rin was all mean and then out of the blue, she wanted to talk to me a few hours later. I sighed at her and folded my arms. "Fine. What do you want, Rin?" I asked.

Rin flinched a little and looked down at her feet. "Well...there's uh...something I need to tell you," She said slowly. I watched as her cheeks turned pink and she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Spit it out already," I said impatiently.

"Len, I like you." Then she kissed me. Whoa. I was not expecting that.

When she pulled away, I stared at her for a minute. It was...awkward, to say the least. We were both blushing now and didn't look at each other. "S-so...yeah. I do have a c-crush on someone..." Rin mumbled quietly.

Then, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her again.

Huh.

I didn't know I liked Rin too.

* * *

_FIN._

**A/N: How cheesy xD I love writing endings like that. All romantical like and whatnot. ANYWAY; Review! ;-; Don't make me cry! By the wayy, sorry it's short. I got bored with it and was just like: "Screw it." So I sped wrote it.**


End file.
